


Gift

by gfeather



Series: Sacrifice Saga [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Master of Obfuscation, M/M, More plot than porn, Mpreg, POV Steve Rogers, Worship Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfeather/pseuds/gfeather
Summary: For all he has always known Loki was unpredictable, Steve finds himself surprised to discover things have changed yet again after his most recent encounter.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Sacrifice Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up from where Spark finishes following Steve's POV. It therefore contains mpreg(ish because shapeshifter) and some slightly troubling relationship issues (because Loki).
> 
> Part 3 is still a WIP, and about 1/3-1/2 done. (This is probably a lie. I always end up writing WAY more than I think I will.) It's multi chaptered, and I haven't yet decided whether or not to post it in installments or all at once.

Steve shivered as another gust of wind buffeted the hillside and drew his overcoat closer. He was soaked through to the skin from the icy, spring rain that had begun as a bare trickle, but turned to a downpour in the space of minutes. He and the two other men he was with had been pushing hard to get the last of the pea crop in the ground today. They had managed it, though Steve had some doubts about how evenly the last stretch had been sown, and they were trudging down to their homes, mud caked to their feet, cold, wet and miserable.

Outside his house, the others offered their thanks once more and left. Steve used the hoe he was carrying to scrape the worst of the mud from his boots, leaving great clods on the ground. Giving up on getting it all, he pulled the boots off outside. His feet were soaked as well, but the puddle he stepped in as he removed them was far colder than the warm wet of wool encased in leather.

There were times he hated himself for always saying yes when asked to help. The others would be welcomed home by their family with a warm hearth and a ready meal. Steve would have to do for himself on that front, but he supposed at least he had dry clothes to change into while he built up the fire and managed something for supper. That was something small to be grateful for.

Opening the door, Steve gaped at the sight that greeted him, completely dumbstruck.

A cheerful fire was burning high in the hearth, spilling light and heat into the main room. A pot of something that smelled delicious was bubbling away at the edge of the coals. The remnants of his long abandoned morning meal had been cleared away and his cluttered kitchen was tidied. In fact, the entire house looked like it had been scrubbed from top to bottom.

And sitting at the small table in the corner of the room was Loki.

“You should come in out of the rain,” Loki suggested, arching a brow.

Steve’s woolen socks squelched as he stepped inside. He dropped his muddy boots to the floor, and leaned back against the closed door. “What in the…” Steve cleared his throat and tried to compose himself before trying again. “Right. To what do I owe the _unexpected_ pleasure of your company?”

Loki grinned at his response. “Very good. You looked particularly miserable today. I thought some assistance might be appreciated.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it is, but… You never come to the village, and it’s only been four days, and I always… You never come to the village,” said Steve in disbelief.

“That is the thing you doubt most?” asked Loki with a chuckle. “I have met you within sight of the village before. It cannot be a surprise to you that I know which dwelling is yours.”

“You’ve caught me off guard, that’s all.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck trying, and failing, not to be embarrassed. He wasn’t really sure why he felt embarrassed, but it was there all the same. As he pulled his hand away the water from his hair trickled down his neck unpleasantly, now mixed with the mud from his hands. Shrugging his sodden coat off, he hung it on the back of the chair and moved it closer to the fire. 

Loki shook his head and picked up the garment. With a sharp snap of the fabric and a small puff of steam, the coat was completely dry. “It would take days for it to dry that way, and I find the smell of wet wool lingers unpleasantly. Now, I suggest you get out of your wet clothes and warm up.”

“Right. Yeah, I’ll just…” 

Steve fumbled at his clothes with fingers clumsy from the cold. When he managed to peel off the last waterlogged item, Loki draped a blanket over his shoulders and filled the wash basin with steaming hot water. Steve was too chilled and flustered to offer much in the way of conversation but washing in the delightfully hot water helped return feeling to his numb hands. He put on the tunic and hose Loki offered and wrapped the blanket tightly around himself, still shivering.

After they shared a quiet meal together, Steve sat wrapped up in his blanket by the fire, at last feeling warm again. Loki brought the other chair over to sit beside him. For a long time, neither of them said anything, simply watching the embers.

When Loki stood to add a log, Steve broke the silence between them. “Thank you. You caught me completely by surprise, but it was a good surprise.”

“Would you welcome my presence more often?” asked Loki, kneeling to rearrange the wood in the hearth.

“I know what I have here isn’t much,” Steve said, with a small wave of his hand, “but for what it’s worth, you are always welcome.”

Loki huffed a small laugh. “Until today, we have always met in a cave, in which I have provided little in the way of hospitality. Your home is quite pleasing.”

Steve grinned. “Well, I’m usually the one to bring food and drink, so I suppose it’s only fair you did this time.”

Standing once more, Loki turned and stated critically, “The others should have offered you a meal for your labour.”

“Then I wouldn’t have come home to find you here. Besides, their family is having a hard time. I didn’t want to trouble them. It’s what I asked you for in the first place. I just want to help,” Steve said with a shrug, still smiling. 

For a long moment, Loki stared at him intently. It was the sort of gaze, Steve thought, that could see right into your soul. He felt exposed, and wondered if Loki knew some of the less charitable thoughts he had been having earlier, but he held Loki’s eyes without blinking. 

“You are a better man than this realm deserves,” stated Loki with quiet conviction.

Steve dropped his head and looked away, uncomfortable at the sentiment. “I just remember what it was like to be in their place, relying on the generosity of others and having no hope of repaying it.”

“You have more than done so. But your resolve is part of what endears you to me,” Loki said with affection in his voice, and took his chair once more. “It really is a strange twist of fate that I have had a hand in bringing about such a people’s champion.”

Although he knew the last was said in jest, Steve couldn’t let the comment slide. “I wouldn’t say that. For all that they are reluctant to call on you, people know that you will answer. That’s more than can be said of others.”

“Odin and Thor have always had far more supplicants than I. It feeds their arrogance and makes them picky. But I did not come here to speak of the dubious nature of my family,” said Loki with a note of finality.

Steve let it go and returned to his initial point of curiosity. “No, I still haven’t quite figured out why you did come.”

“I came because I wished to see you,” Loki stated simply. 

“So soon?” Steve pressed.

“I think it would be fair to say that the nature of our arrangement has…” Loki paused, giving Steve a sidelong glance, “shifted somewhat.”

“I pledged myself to you. I would never take that back,” said Steve emphatically, all the concerns he had ever had about how informal he had become with the god flooding his mind.

“And I would never let you,” Loki tossed back, but Steve could hear a hard edge beneath the wouldbe casual tone. “But you misunderstand. I had a notion that we both might be amenable to greater companionship than has been our habit.”

That stopped Steve’s racing mind in its tracks. “I didn’t think that was how this worked.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth quirked up and he said, “While I have no intention of flaunting my presence to Midgard at large, I believe you are well aware by now of how little I care about following the expected path.”

Steve’s mind was suddenly filled with memories of their most recent encounter and he swallowed hard. “I think you proved your point on that very well, yes. It would be nice to have company sometimes.”

“Good,” Loki nodded. “Now, if you are so inclined, I would quite like to take you to bed and assure myself that you are thoroughly recovered from your battle with the elements.”

“I was pretty cold,” Steve agreed, feeling the heat in Loki’s gaze like it was a tangible force.

Loki stood and drew him into an embrace. “Then I shall make certain you are warmed up.”

*****

There was no pattern to Loki’s visits, and never any warning. Steve would come inside after a long day and find the god lounging on his bed, or seated at the table flicking his fingers and directing his magic towards various tasks, both mundane and remarkable. He appreciated the repairs to broken tools and the mending of clothes without patches, but it was the elaborate illusions Loki would create, showing him other realms he had no hope of ever visiting, that entranced him. Loki’s compelling voice made the illusions all the more vivid as he told stories of walking the paths between worlds and the wonders he had seen.

At other times, Steve would be going about his day and discover he was not as alone as he had thought. Over the next three months, he was ravished in the forest while charcoal burning, spent an afternoon swimming and lounging naked on the banks of the river after a morning of washing sheep for shearing, and one memorable evening bent over the section of stone wall he had spent the day building, while Loki rather vigorously tested the strength of his construction efforts. It was exciting in a way he never thought his life would be and kept at bay the loneliness that tended to creep up on him in the dark. Loki’s presence wasn’t consistent, but he nearly always stayed the night.

Which made it far worse when it came to an end. 

They had been at the cave marking the Lammas day celebrations when Loki had told him that he would be unable to travel as freely for some time and would be gone for many months, possibly until the following spring. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Steve had regularly wondered how long he would hold the god’s attention, but he couldn’t help the regret he felt at the loss of it. The last few months had been good. He still noticed the way most people kept their distance while he worked in their midst, and how even Bucky had been all but actively avoiding him, but it hadn’t stung as much. And while the harvest would keep him busy, he could see the long isolation of winter looming in the distance. 

Loki’s absence first really hit home with the harvest festival. There had been no tug at their connection, no call to come, but Steve left the village as he usually did. He wandered in the fading light of the forest without purpose until it grew too dark, then made a rough camp and waited out the night feeding his small fire, watching each branch slowly burn to ash. He did the same at Samhain, although there was already a layer of snow on the ground and the wind carried the sharp bite of winter come early. 

As Yule approached, Steve felt a restlessness in his bones that made him wonder for the first time about leaving the village. He had been told before any of this had started that no one ever returned from offering themselves as sacrifice to Loki. After that first night, Steve had thought on it often. As his new body grew strong and capable, as he became someone of value rather than a burden, he couldn’t understand why those in the past wouldn’t have returned. No one ever asked directly about what his sacrifice had entailed, though he was sure most had a fairly accurate idea; if not at first, then certainly after he started returning to the god regularly. All the same, they had treated him with respect when he returned. They honoured him, after a fashion, for what he had done. Why would all who had gone before him have left? 

It was only now that Steve had started to form an answer to that. He had been so overwhelmed by the differences in his body that he had failed to notice some deeper part of himself had changed. Ordinary people weren’t meant to meet their gods, let alone become their lovers. If he had not gone back to Loki to offer his thanks, he might have eventually found a way to be just another person in the village. If it had only been once, he was the kind of person who might have managed to carve out an ordinary life in the home he had always known. When the memory of him before and how great a change he had undergone had faded, he might have eventually found a girl to marry and have a family. But instead he had continued to return to Loki. He had gladly offered every part of himself and not really noticed how much that set him apart until recently. If he left… 

Steve had never felt his home small. The stories he listened to as a boy about far away cities and lands across the sea had been nothing more than entertaining fictions. He hadn’t expected to travel further than the town a day’s journey downriver, and that hadn’t bothered him. Perhaps he lacked imagination, but he hadn’t thought life would be all that different elsewhere, and he belonged here. The places he had seen in Loki’s illusions had been far beyond any story he had heard as a boy. They were, of course, completely beyond his reach, but the idea of going to see what he _could_ reach made him look around his small cottage and think about leaving it all behind.

His eyes fell on the elegant hunting bow hung on the wall by the door. For all he had ways of being generous, Loki was not given to trinkets, and Steve had few wants in that regard anyway. Even when asked directly, he felt embarrassed to name the mundane needs of his life. Asking a god for a new shirt or boots seemed somehow worse than requesting something extravagant and unnecessary. The only tangible gifts Steve had been given by the god were a wickedly sharp hunting knife whose edge never seemed to dull, and the fine bow and its quiver full of arrows that hung in pride of place. Loki had scoffed at his old, roughly made, but functional, bow, when he had thought to hunt for game on his return to the village after Imbolc two years ago. In the morning, the fine weapon he now used was in its place. He hadn’t noticed the knife in its intricately tooled leather scabbard tucked into his pack until after he had managed to bring down a deer on his return journey and needed to dress the carcass to carry home. He didn’t have the need or urge to hunt all that often, but he had never failed to bring home game with the tools Loki had given him.

Just now, however, the thought of spending a few days walking the trails in the forest, even with the recent cold snap and snowfall, was far more appealing than watching the village prepare for Yule around him. Getting away from the village, away from the stilted awkwardness of everyone he spoke to, away from the celebrations that he would listen to and watch at a distance but not be part of, away from the oppressive quiet of his far too empty home, would help him to clear his mind. Decision made, Steve gathered what he would need to spend a week in the woods, filled his pack, and left without a word to anyone.

The paths closest to the village were well trodden, both by people in search of firewood and the bolder, more opportunistic animals looking for an easy meal with the livestock. Further upland, however, the snow grew deeper, and the animal tracks narrower. Steve followed a well used rabbit trail a fair way, setting snares as he went. 

The days were short, but the light had faded more than expected when he arrived at the edge of the treeline. Getting a better view of the sky, he could see why. The clear skies of the late morning had closed in with heavy cloud and the wind was picking up. Already snow was starting to fall, needle-like icy pellets swirling around him and stinging his face. It had been his intention to build a rough shelter to keep the worst of the elements at bay, but it looked like a blizzard was descending on the mountain. In the back of his mind, he had considered the cave as a place he could shelter, but hadn’t actually intended to go there. He didn’t think Loki would begrudge him its use if he truly needed it, and now there was no hope of making it back home. Even if the snow didn’t completely obscure the path, it would soon be too dark to find his way.

His snare line hadn’t followed any of the more usual trails through the forest, and as the cave hadn’t been his intended destination, he had some distance to cover. Following along the edge of the trees, he squinted against the snow, struggling to make out the landmarks for the path. It was a relief when he caught sight of the dark bite of the cave entrance against the white of the mountainside. 

The path up to the ledge was completely filled in with drifting snow, but Steve paused when he stepped up onto the ledge itself. He hadn’t been up here at all since the summer, and certainly not since the first snowfall, but the small drift that tended to form at the entrance had been disturbed. Not today, perhaps, given the partially snowed in footprints and blown edges of the drift, but no more than a few days. Steve glanced back down the slope, but there were no noticeable signs of someone approaching along a different path. Senses alert, he stepped inside, out of the storm.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he looked around, expecting to find someone there… but it was empty. Everything was as he remembered it, although it appeared there had been a fire lit in the last month or so. Something inside Steve flinched at the idea. He knew there were others who called upon Loki. They weren’t many, but he wasn’t the first and he wouldn’t be the last. Steve had no right to claim this space any more than he had the right to claim a god for himself. It was unwise to forget that.

Still, feeling unsettled, Steve took off his pack and took a closer look. Although he hadn’t explored into the depths of the cave, the main chamber was familiar. In the feeble light from the entrance, he moved deeper into the dark corners of the cave, one gloved hand trailing along the wall to guide him and the other resting on the butt of the knife at his belt. The deeper recesses that led further into the mountain were bottomless pools of shadow, but nothing seemed amiss. Surveying the main chamber once more, he let out the breath he had been holding. Time to get a fire going before he was left completely in the dark. 

The stack of wood he had collected months ago was tucked out of the way against the back wall next to where another passage curved deeper into the mountain. Picking up a few pieces, he glanced along where he knew the passage led, and saw something. Or thought he did. He set down the wood, and reached for the wall. Groping along in the dark for several paces, he saw it again, a glimmer of light far down the passage. His pulse sped up as he followed the curve of the wall until the point of light became larger and clearer. When he got close, it seemed to be coming from a gap at the floor. Reaching his hand along the wall above it, his fingers encountered a metal latch, which clicked open and a door swung wide.

Light flooded into the passage, nearly blinding Steve. He heard someone’s sudden intake of breath, and squinted to see who was there. When his eyes adjusted, he could hardly make sense of what he saw. The light was coming from several glowing amber orbs, set like lanterns against the walls. The space was richly furnished with a large bed partially concealed by an elaborately carved partition, a desk scattered with papers and writing materials, shelves lined with books and bottles of a rainbow of colours, a sturdy table with chairs to seat half a dozen people, a wide settle draped in furs, even several richly patterned carpets on the floor. And sitting in a cushioned chair beside an elaborate fireplace built into the wall, a large book clutched to him and an astonished expression on his face, was Loki.

They stared at each other, frozen in shock, for long moments.

When Steve found his voice, all he managed to say was, “There’s a blizzard. I’ll leave,” and backed out of the room.

“Steve,” Loki called, but Steve didn’t stay to hear what the god had to say.

His sight completely useless now in the dark of the passageway, Steve bumped and stumbled his way back to the main chamber. He tripped on the wood he had left on the floor and went sprawling to the ground.

Before he could pick himself up, footsteps came up behind him and amber light filled the room. 

“You’ve never run from me before.”

Steve rolled over and leaned back on his hands, looking up at Loki. “I thought it looked like someone had been here. I was just checking. I didn’t think it was you.”

“Are you hurt?” Loki asked.

“No, just winded,” Steve answered, but winced a bit as he got to his feet.

Loki set the light orb onto a ledge on the wall and stepped closer. He looked different. Instead of his usual sturdy leather tunic, Loki had wrapped himself in an elaborately embroidered robe of green and gold that seemed to ripple and flow around him. His hair was loose and had grown longer, giving his face a softer, less angular appearance. The amber light made his skin glow. In short, he had never looked more godly. 

The voice was the same, though, grabbing Steve’s attention. “You said there is a storm.”

Steve swallowed thickly, more shaken than he had been in Loki’s presence since the first night, and struggled with what to say. “I was hunting, setting a snare line, but the weather turned… I was going to make camp…”

“But a crude shelter would do little in the face of a blizzard,” Loki observed.

Steve nodded. “I thought to come here, and then it looked like I might not be alone.”

“And yet you were surprised to find me,” stated Loki, the tone of his voice and expression on his face giving away nothing of his thoughts. Steve hadn’t encountered such a closed off expression from Loki in a long time.

“You had said you would be gone, and I wasn’t sure of my welcome,” said Steve, wincing internally at how insecure he sounded.

The corners of Loki’s mouth tugged downward. “You should not doubt it, but I understand.” Loki turned, collecting the amber light and gestured for Steve to follow. “Come. It’s much more pleasant in the other room.”

Steve grabbed his pack and followed Loki. When he entered the room, he was once again taken aback. Everything in it looked like it belonged in the lavish home of a wealthy noble or a royal palace, which, he realized with a start, it probably did. He had always met Loki in the austere simplicity of the cave or his own humble home. It was easy to forget that Loki was far more accustomed to grander settings.

He was still looking around the room in wide eyed curiosity when Loki said, “Shut the door, if you would. That passage is particularly drafty.”

Startled into action, Steve closed the door against the cold air of the cave, wondering for a moment at the presence of a door in a cave before shrugging it off in the face of all the other confounding things clamouring for his attention. When he looked back into the room, Loki was standing with his back turned, adjusting the logs in the fire. Steve’s heart was still racing, and he was at a complete loss for words.

Before he found something to say, Loki spoke. “It was never my intention that you should feel you are not welcome or wanted. You are both.”

Steve let out a nervous laugh. “I’m being ridiculous.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder and held his eyes for a moment before turning back to the fire. “I was not exactly forthcoming when last we spoke. I intend to rectify that. Consider this as your invitation into my home. Take your ease.”

Although he was still a bit apprehensive, Steve had always at least pretended to be undaunted in Loki’s presence. He set down his pack and removed his warm outer layers, hanging his shabby coat on a hook beside a thick, fur lined cloak by the door. Feeling distinctly out of place, he sat down on one of the wooden chairs at the table and toyed with the fraying cuff of his tunic.

Continuing to focus on the fire, Loki said, “For all I am known as a master of words, and despite having months to choose them, I still find myself not wholly prepared. I suppose I shall simply have to begin at the beginning and beg your patience.”

“I am not known for my selflessness, with good reason, but I am generous to those who merit my favour. You are a boon to me, all the more wondrous for being unlooked for. You have provided me with much, but asked little for yourself. There is so much I can offer you, and yet you do not name your desires. I have seen the sadness that lingers in your eyes, but have found it difficult to learn what might drive that sadness away. I have wished to give you something that matches your worthiness… And in the absence of a request, I chose a gift for you that matches what you have offered me.”

Loki turned from the fire and crossed the room to Steve. “You have offered me your life force, eagerly and often. It seemed only fitting that I should gift you life in return,” he said, opening his robe.

Beneath the shimmering fabric of his robe, Loki wore a simple linen tunic that was pulled taut across the prominent round swell of his stomach. His hand moved to rest upon it the way he had seen women in the village do when they were-

“Are you…?” whispered Steve.

Loki smiled a bit tentatively, his closed expression falling away. “With child? Yes.”

Steve gaped. He reached a hand towards Loki, but stopped short of touching him. Shaking his head slightly, he said, “Impossible... How?”

Taking his hand, Loki pressed it against the firm swell of his stomach. “Not only am I a seidmadr, I am also a shapeshifter. There is very little that is truly impossible for me. As for the how… I should be greatly disappointed if you didn’t find that evening memorable.”

Steve felt his face flush, but didn’t pull away. He stared at his fingers, tracing the unfamiliar curves of a body he had previously known very well. He had seen plenty of women large with child, but had never been close to any of them, let alone invited to touch their bellies. That the body beneath his fingers was Loki’s, at once familiar and foreign, was difficult to really comprehend.

When Steve managed to drag his gaze back to Loki’s, he tentatively asked, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you have me stay away?”

Loki’s eyes flicked down to where their hands were cupping the swell of the baby. “For all my abilities, I was not entirely certain I could achieve what I had intended. Even after I knew I had been successful, I couldn’t be certain I would be able to maintain the pregnancy. When the changes started to become noticeable, I thought it best to keep my distance until the babe was born. I did not wish to offer something that I could not truly give, nor cause you grief if things went poorly.”

“Are you doing well? Both of you, that is,” Steve asked.

“Yes,” stated Loki with confidence, meeting his eyes more readily. “Our little Spark is a strong one. Even were she born early, I have few doubts now that she will be fine.” 

“She?”

“I do not know for certain, but she has felt so to me since the beginning.”

A wide grin spread across Steve’s face. “And you call her Spark?”

Loki’s answering smile was fond as he glanced down at himself. “It is like having a living ember growing inside me.”

“I’m still finding it difficult to even imagine...”

“I have had longer to grow accustomed to the idea. Also, my body regularly reminds me of the reality of her existence.”

“It is painful?” Steve brushed a thumb across the dark circles under Loki’s eyes. “You look tired.”

“Not painful, no. She is beginning to draw more heavily upon my seidr. It is nothing I did not expect.”

“If I had come sooner-”

“-it would not have changed anything. As I said, I expected it. It has only been in the last week or so that the draw has become more noticeable. I cannot say whether I would have restrained myself from calling you to me in a few day’s time, but you have come, and I am glad you are here.”

Loki leaned in, dropping several gentle kisses on his lips. The maelstrom of emotions within him had calmed somewhat, and Steve returned them with small, affectionate touches. It was not the urgent passion they usually shared, but something softer, almost tender. Slender fingers carded through his hair and trailed across the back of his neck sending a shiver down his spine. Steve stroked Loki’s upper arms, enjoying the feel of firm muscle beneath smooth fabric. When the back and forth play of kisses ended, Steve rested his forehead against Loki’s, enjoying the way their breaths mingled. 

“Take me to bed,” Loki breathed.

Steve drew a shaky breath and nodded.

Clothing was removed in a muddle of hands that didn’t want to stop touching and mouths reluctant to interrupt their kisses, but they managed to disrobe and fall onto the wonderfully soft bed. In the warm glow of the amber lights, Steve could see all the changes to Loki’s body, not just the roundness of his belly, but also his hips were wider and chest was somewhat fuller. He wanted to touch every inch of Loki, to map the changes with his hands, as if that were the only way to prove what he was seeing was actually real. Running a hand from Loki’s shoulder down towards the swell of the baby, he brushed his thumb across a nipple, and Loki gasped.

“Tender?”

“A bit more sensitive.”

Steve grinned and dropped a small kiss to the nipple before laving it with his tongue. He continued to follow the path of his hands with his mouth, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses over the swell of Loki’s stomach and sliding lower to engulf his cock. Steve hummed happily at the familiar taste on his tongue and again at the gutteral sound Loki made in response. Hearing, seeing, feeling, _knowing_ he was giving Loki pleasure always thrilled Steve. He savoured the slow slide of his tongue along heated flesh and the hitching of Loki’s hips urging him to take more before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. 

It seemed Loki was more sensitive everywhere. He gasped and writhed beneath the onslaught of sensation and was soon spilling himself into Steve’s eager mouth. Steve felt an answering ripple of pleasure run down his spine, heightening his own arousal. He gentled his touch, carefully licking Loki clean, and knelt astride his thighs. Loki was flushed and tousled and radiant. 

Steve took his own cock in hand, touching himself with long, firm strokes as he enjoyed the sight of Loki stretched out before him. By the time Loki had recovered enough to offer a hand, Steve was close to the edge.

Loki’s eyes caught Steve’s and he said with breathless command, “Show me.”

Rising up on his knees and leaning forward, it only took a few strokes before he was spilling onto the swell of Loki’s belly. He caught himself on one arm as he listed to the side, panting and shaking in release. Loki grinned up at him, drawing fingers through the mess and spreading it across the whole of his stomach. Steve leaned in to kiss the grin from Loki’s lips, but found himself smiling in return.

“I missed you,” Steve said, lips brushing against Loki’s.

They shared several heated breaths before Loki drew Steve into a deeper kiss. When they drew apart, Loki offered a quiet, “Likewise.” 

*****


End file.
